Maron Makaron
"Cooking is unforgiving sometimes!" Maron Makaron (or Maron Macaron) is a character Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos video game. She is the main heroine of the game. Appearance Maron wears a pink hat on her head with two green stones that make the hat appear as the top of a frog's head, and yellow goggles with eyes on them. The goggles on her forehead resemble that of a Pooka (a common enemy in the Dig Dug franchise). On her torso, she has a pink blouse that expands behind her with black chains attached to it, and a brown belt under her bust and small pink shorts with a big yellow belt. On her arms, she has pink sleeves with a yellow button and brown belt near the top and pink gauntlets with light pink claws. On her legs, she has pink thigh-highs with band-aid on her left leg, and pink boots with three brown belts and a white metal strap attached to them. Personality By making lots of delicious sweets, I want to make everyone happy!! At the same time, I want to become the owner of a shop with a huge queue line!! Quite a realistic ambition, or maybe it's not!? With her Magical Scissor Nails she can cook large amounts of food, plus with her goggles equipped, she won't shed tears even if she were to cut onions. This self-sufficient cooking equipment makes it possible for her to cook outdoors, wherever she wants to go. She has a complex with her large breasts. Whenever she feels anyone's gaze on them, or the conversation turns to those, she'll forcibly change the subject. From her ordinary school life, her life changed completely... and "Maron" took a trip to the unknown world. How can she go back to her original world and her fun school life? As she's tossed about by the law and effect in that unknown place, the world begins to be dyed in chaos... Abilities Maron fights in battle with her weapons, known as the "Magical Scissor Nails" which are made out of some type of material that makes them light and durable, letting her inflict serious damage to her opponents. These weapons also help her cook as well. Maron is also able to summon kitchen tools such as knives and spatula's, able to wield them telekinetically, or combine them all into a sword of light to blast her opponent to the moon. Trivia *She ends most of her sentences with "-desuno." *The 3 sizes both her and Jean mention in her freetalk (87-57-86) is not the same as the official one (87-57-88), this might be a typo in her official measures (since the former gets repeated twice). *Her combination attack with Cute in Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos is possibly a reference to the Spirit Bomb (aka Genki Dama) from Dragon Ball Z. *Also, many of her attacks are references to other roles Mai Nakahara (Maron's VA) voiced before: Her Rocket Punch attack seems to be based in the "Sol Gravity Pressure Crusher Punch" from Chojuushin Gravion Zwei (she voiced Eina Zwei, who controls one of the arms used in that attack), her cut-in used during her Wonder Claw attack has the similar face used by Rena Ryuuguu (voiced by Nakahara) while being in a homicidal rampage from the visual novel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and her Starlight Shower final attack is a combination between Gilgamesh's final attack "Gate of Babylon" from Fate/Stay Night and Nanoha Takamachi's Starlight Breaker from the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series (Mai Nakahara also voiced Teana Lanster, who is one of the Nanoha's apprentices). *She is referenced by name ("Maron-chan") several times in Super Heroine Chronicle by original characters Noel and Meru, as they attend the same school, St. Montblanc Academy. In particular, Meru's free talks also take after Maron's, in that both want to become idols. Gallery Official Artwork Screenshots Freetalks Category:Characters Category:Spiral Chaos Characters